I Do Have a Right
by BC-PA-OF-DS
Summary: They hadn't told anyone that they were together so to them he had no right to be jealous, but as that guy was hitting on Marinette he couldn't help but realize he did have a right. Post reveal established relationship T for swearing.
**HI I'm back with my second fanfiction ever and I've recently become addicted to Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir and decided to write a fanfic. If Marinette and Adrien were in a relationship Adrien would defiantly get jealous about guys hitting on Marinette so this is what I think would happen. They already know each other's secret identities and are together.**

 **Word count: 2,250**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of the Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir (trust me if I did they would have been together a long time ago).**

No one can blame him for being upset.

But then again they didn't know, so he had no right as far as they were concerned.

Adrien and Marinette had been together for 2 months and before you ask, yes they knew each other's secret super hero identities, that was how they had gotten together in the first place and he would like to proudly state that it was not his fault for finding out.

There had been an akuma attack and both heroes where present when it had happened, just not in their hero forms.

Adrien and Marinette had gotten closer after Adrien had helped Marinette translate with her uncle and had been increasingly good friends; they were both walking to the park to meet each other when they each heard a scream. Yes you heard right WALKING, due to Adrien spending so much of his free time with Marinette Adrien's father thought it was best to meet the girl his son had been spending so much of his time with, Mariette had bravely went up to his father by herself and let his father test her.

She passed with flying colors. Not only did Adrien's father like her he actually thought it was a good idea for Adrien to keep speaking with the girl, she was intelligent, kind, brave, well mannered, and most importantly she was a phenomenal designer. By the end of her test she not only got the stone faced Gabriel Agreste to smile she also got the man to ease up on Adrien's schedule. How she did it, no one knows it was decided to just be her natural charm but a certain younger Agreste will be forever thankful (especially now that he gets to spend that extra time with his girlfriend/princess/lady). Adrien's father was now a lot more lenient and allowed Adrien to go places on his own as long as Marinette was involved.

As they heard the scream they both jumped to find a place to transform, Adrien had hid himself behind a bush and was about to call out to Plagg when a determined Marinette jumped behind the bush not two seconds later, transformed in to Ladybug and jumped right back into action. He knew he had to _push_ all his thought of _Oh my God Marinette is Ladybug_ and _This makes everything so much easier_ , until after the fight was won but his last thoughts before transforming himself was _When I tell her I'm so screwed._

They won the fight easily, a little boy was mad that his mom wouldn't let him have a cookie until after he had lunch, they both ended up on top of a nearby roof, he decided he was going to have some fun with this.

He was standing behind her when he said "Hey Mari I wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what's up Adrien?" she had forgotten they had yet to untransformed.

"When were you going to tell me that you were Ladybug?"

"WH-WHAT I am NOT Ladybug where would you ev-Oh!" half way through her denial she turned around and realized who she was talking to, "You're not Adrien."

"Actually princess I am, Plagg claws in!" Chat Noir released his transformation and left and ecstatic Adrien Agreste in his place "Hi Mari!"

After his little surprise a few things happened including but not limited to screaming, explaining how he found out, confessions from him that though he had been open about his love ("Yes love Mari.") for Ladybug he had been secretly been harbouring a crush for Marinette for months, and confessions for her about her crush for both Adrien AND Chat. But the most important thing that happened was when Adrien made his proposal of a date. They have been together ever since.

Though they were both ecstatic to be finally dating the one they love (Yah they said "I love you" already) they both decided that they would hold off telling people for a while they didn't want any akumatized Adrien Agreste fans especially Chloe, so really the guy didn't know he was hitting on his girlfriend but it still pissed him off and if he were being honest Adrien didn't think the guy would stop hitting on Marinette even if he KNEW she had a boyfriend. The guy was relentless it was clear to everyone in the room that Marinette wasn't interested but the guy just kept talking.

Their class had been brought on a trip to a museum and were being lead on a tour by a guide when this guy popped up out of nowhere and started flirting with Marinette like HE was her boyfriend and that bothered him of course it would but Adrien assumed that once Marinette declined his offer of a date he would go away, he couldn't have been more wrong.

The guy followed them through the entire museum making loud obnoxious remarks, speaking over the tour guide, and over all pissing Adrien off. They had finally reached the end of their tour and Adrien and Marinette were over joyed, Marinette was happy she could finally get away from the creep who wouldn't leave her alone and was pretty sure spent more time staring at her chest than her eyes and Adrien was happy his princess was finally going to be back with him instead of the loser who couldn't take a hint, they had planned a date at Adrien's after all, when the idiot did the stupidest thing he would ever do.

" _My Lady_ , I was wondering if you would like to join me to have a little fun." He then picked up Marinette's hand and kissed it, "What do you say _princess?"_

Adrien.

Fucking.

Lost it.

Not only had the idiot called Marinette _both_ of his nick-names for her he also had the _audacity_ to fucking _kiss her!_ That's when Adrien realized _I do have the right damn it!_

He didn't care that they had agreed to keep their relationship a secret he needed to do something about it. Adrien yanked the guy by his collar and pushed him up against a wall and threatened;

"I'm only telling you this nicely once, if I have to repeat myself I won't be doing it with me words, understood?"

The poor guy could do nothing but nod his head for the look in Adrien's eyes were nothing short of murderous. The rest of the class all looked on with shocked faces, no one had ever seen Adrien like this, he had always been the nice polite boy who sat in the front of the class who had more interest in stopping the fight than starting one. The only person who wasn't surprised was Marinette she had seen this side of Adrien more times than she could count, so no she didn't wear a shocked face, no she wore an angry one.

She knew Adrien was getting upset throughout the museum just by the way he carried himself, his shoulders were slightly hunched and his hands were balled into fists, not to mention the glares the obnoxious boy had been getting since he had approached Marinette. She was touched that he cared so much about her wellbeing, really she was but she can handle herself, she was just about to tell the guy to take a hike when mister overprotective decided now would be the best time to play hero. She knew, _she knew_ that once this little display of affection was over she would get the grilling of a lifetime from Alya, and then he would have to tell her parents who would be more than happy to do the exact same thing. Then there would be one more person to tell, Adrien's father.

Now Marinette had nothing against the man, she actually really liked him but Gabriel Agreste tended to go over the top when something he liked happened and she knew that Gabriel would be absolutely ecstatic for the couple because Adrien had told her on numerous occasions that Gabriel would bring up how "wonderful Marinette" is and how "she would be the perfect daughter in-law". When Adrien had told her he had said this she had practically fainted on the spot, they were only 17! She wasn't ready for marriage she hasn't even graduated high school yet, Adrien had reassured her that he wouldn't be asking that question _just yet_ and when Marinette asked what "just yet" meant he simply gave her a sly smirk and pulled her in for a kiss. So Marinette wouldn't count out the thought that as soon as he was made aware of the fact that she was dating her son he would have no problem buying a ring for Adrien to place on her finger.

Can you blame her for being just a little mad, I mean who wants to go through that! But back to the display in front of her.

"If you dare come near my girlfriend again I'm gonna punch u in the stomach, and if you touch her again I'm gonna give you a black eye, and if you ever, _ever_ kiss my girlfriend again people will pass of your disappearance as an accident. Do I make myself clear?"

All the boy could do was nod.

As soon as Adrien let go of the boy's collar he practically sprinted away and as soon as Adrien was sure that the idiot was far enough away from his princess he turned on his heel and walked straight up to Marinette, anger still clear in his stance. Completely ignoring the flabbergasted looks of his peers and teacher he grabbed Marinette's hand and walked away. No one stopped him.

They had decided to go back to Adrien's partly because they were planning to go there after school for their date anyway but mostly because it was so big that the chances of anyone hearing Marinette screaming death threats at Adrien were slim to none.

"What were you thinking?!"

"I was _thinking_ that some dirt bad was touching and hitting on my girlfriend!"

"I was _handling_ it! You didn't need to anything!"

Adrien walked up to her his body looking a scary calm but his eyes telling a completely different story, in his eyes there was still anger but there was also hints of protectiveness, love, passion, and surprisingly fear. His voice was husky when he spoke.

"I did need to something because if he had done the wrong thing and I wasn't there to protect you then I would never be able to live with myself," he stopped now standing right in front of her with his arms around her waist foreheads touching "and call me paranoid but I'm always scared that one day a new guy will come along and you'll wake up and realize that I'm not good enough for you."

That's what he thought that silly, silly kitty' we'll just have to change that won't we.

"I can't lose you Marinette you're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She couldn't take it anymore he looked so innocent and vulnerable and he somehow always knew how to make her forget that she's mad because he sometimes has a good reason for doing things even if they're not done in the right way.

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down the rest of the way to meet her lips (and maybe she had to stand on her toes a little bit, it bugs her to no end at how much taller he is then her) the kiss was passionate and loving Marinette's hands were linked behind his neck while one of his arms were around her waist trying to pull her closer while the other was at the base of her neck making sure her head didn't move.

As the kiss when on the kiss went from loving to needy Marinette's hands started scratching Adrien's scalp making him purr like a cat. In return Adrien bit her bottom lip as his hands when lower cupping her thighs to lift her up and carry her to his bed where he sat down with her in his lap only to return to his previous position.

When they broke away they were both panting lightly with smiles on their faces, Marinette was the first to speak.

"Silly kitty, I love _you_ ok, only you there is no one I'd rather be with especially not that guy."

"I love you to princess so much." He said placing his forehead back on hers.

"I know you made that very clear and because it was you who let our whole class we're dating you get to tell your dad by yourself and my parents with me." All Adrien could do was groan, he had completely forgot about telling everyone and now he has to deal with the embarrassment of his dad saying I told you so and asking when he was going to propose.

"I also know that my phone is probably about to explode from the amount of texts I'm getting from Alya and yours from Nino so we should probably answer them before they come here to get answers in person."

"Or we could ignore them for a while and stay like this." He said as he nuzzled his face into her neck. Damn him for being able to break her will power.

"Fine. You're lucky I love you."

"Yes I am." Was his only reply as he pulled her closer to lie down.

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to like and comment.**

 **-BC-PA-OF-DS**


End file.
